overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 40
This is the fortieth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Sebas Tian is questioned by Ainz Ooal Gown, flanked by Demiurge, Victim, and Cocytus concerning why he didn't report his 'little pet' be picked up. Sebas is visibly nervous and sweating. Ainz upon seeing this unsightly behavior offers him a handkerchief which Sebas accepts. Ainz continues his question stating the purpose Sebas was stationed in Re-Estize, to gather news and rumors to send back to Nazarick. Ainz asks Demiurge if any of Sebas's reports contain any detail of the pet the latter brought to which the demon replies that there was none. Ainz's asks his next question if Sebas Tian no longer bond to the word of Ainz Ooal Gown. Sebas Tian denies this affirming he is still loyal to the Supreme Being. Ainz believes that Sebas merely displayed poor judgment however is not satisfied with this reason and asks Solution to bring in Tuare. Sebas regrets not letting go of the human sooner. Tuare enters the room upon seeing the monsters is visibly afraid but she approaches to stand beside Sebas Tian. Ainz comments on her bravery and introduces himself as Ainz Ooal Gown. Before she can introduce herself in the manner, Ainz cuts her off an turns his attention toward the butler. Ainz states that he will forgive Sebas Tian's mistake, on the condition that he negates it. Sebas Tian is conflicted but he ultimately affirms to himself that he is a servant of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. Turning to the human he throws a punch with the intent to kill. However, his blow is blocked by Cocytus. Sebas demands to know the reason for this interference. Ainz asks if the blow was intended to be fatal which the Floor Guardian confirms. Satisfied with this answer, Ainz declares Sebas Tian's loyalty to unquestioned to which the other Floor Guardians agree. Moving to the next topic Ainz has determined that Nazarick has gathered enough information and states that there is no reason to remain in this city. He orders all that they will vacate the city and return to Nazarick. In addition, he allows Sebas Tian to handle the disposal of the human as he sees fit. Ainz declares that he will return to Nazarick momentarily with Victim. Just as Ainz and Victim leaves, Sebas Tian states that he will take Tuare to rest. Leaving he and Demiurge share some tense curt words. Alone with Tuare, Sebas Tian tells her he does not intend to apologize but admits it was his mistake that she is in this situation. He explains that he is a servant of the Forty-One Beings and will act in the same way. He wishes to return her to the human world, and live a peaceful life as Ainz will ensure that her memories will be modified to ensure she forgets her encounter. Tuare doesn't wish to part from Sebas as she is happy with him. Her life in the past was one filled with misery and more so after she was taken by a noble and repeatedly raped. She has no anger towards the butler for attempting to kill her, stating she would be pleased to die at the hands of someone who cared for her. Sebas hearing this tells her that he will plead her case to his master and ask to give her asylum in Nazarick. He asks her if she has ties to the human world, to which Tuare states she has a younger sister but her feeling to see her again is not that strong as to be with her savior. Before meeting Ainz again, Tuare abruptly jumps in his arms and kisses him. The sudden kiss flusters the ages butler but recovers to resume his task. He meets his master again who has returned from Nazarick. Ainz asks what Sebas intends to do with the human girl. Ainz believes that wiping her memory and giving her some money is satisfactory though Demiurge suggests killing her would be simplest. The Overlord dislikes the idea, and Demiurge gives a suggestion of having her work in his Abelion Sheep far which is harvesting parchment for Magic Scrolls. Sebas Tian, however, gives his proposal to allow the girl to have sanctuary into Nazarick. Ainz is surprised by the request and asks what benefits can she provide, to which Ainz states that she can be an asset as she can Cook, a skill which only limited number of NPCs in Nazarick lack. He further his reasoning that it can be a test case to evaluate the merits of employing human beings. Ainz finds some merit to what Sebas suggests though Demiurge is obviously against it. The two argue their case of pros and cons, as Ainz watches which gives him a flashback of his time with his guildmates: Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Cocytus's words bring Ainz back to the present, Demiurge and Sebas Tian cease their bickering, to their surprise Ainz laughs at the drama stating he will allow this rudeness. Just as his emotional block kicks in he states to Sebas Tian that though he has a sound request, Nazarick can't allow a human entry. Ainz asks to see the human though this confuses Sebas as he already seen her. Upon seeing her Ainz comments that she resembles 'her'. He asks Tuare to state her name to which she replies Tuareninya Veyron. Ainz offers to give her money and send her away to live a peaceful life, though she insists that she wishes to be with Sebas Tian. Ainz accepts her request and declares Tuare to be under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown. He allows Sebas Tian to appoint Tuare as a maid under him and states that the Pleiades will shift from the Six Stars to the Seven Sisters configuration. In addition, he orders all the guards at the mansion to be recalled and Solution to purchase grain from the city and have it deliver to Nazarick. After Sebas Tian and Tuare leaves, Demiurge asks if Ainz knows the girl to which Ainz confirms. He knew her sister Ninya during his first quest as an adventurer. Ninya was killed and her diary fell into his possession and learned of not only her history but the New World. Ainz considers protecting Tuare as a way to repay the debt to her sister. Demiurge asks to be excused as he wishes to investigate a certain matter. Hearing that it is for the benefit for Nazarick Ainz permits the demon to go. Demiurge thanks his master with a solemn face. Major Events * Sebas Tian is interrogated to confirm his loyalty to Ainz and Nazarick and proves it. * Tuare is given Ainz Ooal Gown's protection. * It's revealed that Tuare is Ninya's older sister. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Solution Epsilon * Sebas Tian * Victim * Demiurge * Ainz Ooal Gown * Pandora's Actor (Disguised) * Cocytus * Tuareninya Veyron * Ninya (Flashback) New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Greater Teleportation Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace September 2018 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 40 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters